The Perfect Imperfect Valentine's Day
by Destielspinster
Summary: Destiel AU It's Valentine's Day and after a rough year, Castiel decides to do something meaningful for his husband.


It was February, 14. Valentine's Day. A day with some of the highest expectations. Generally, it's expected to have a significant other to share the day with. If you don't, then you're labeled as lonely. If you try to get a date for Valentine's Day, you're labeled as desperate. There is just no pleasing the masses. On Valentine's Day you're to do romantic activities with your mate such as going out for fancy dinners in fancy clothing. You're expected to give expensive jewelry or flowers, and various sweets and goodies to you partner. In the evening, after you've paid a ridiculous amount of money for somewhat good food and spoke sweet songs of love to each other over pricey champagne, it's conventional that you and your lover go home and dress in lacy things that leave nothing to the imagination; spending all night making sweet love between the sheets like in a Hollywood movie. For Dean and Castiel Winchester, they had their own ideas.

The past year had been a difficult one for Cas and Dean. Cas had been between jobs and the financial pressure had taken it's toll on their marriage. They seemed to fight over the smallest things and the stress of Dean's busy and unpredictable work schedule didn't help a thing. Despite how hard this year had been, Cas and Dean both promised to enjoy this Valentine's Day to the fullest. Cas had convinced Dean to let him make all the arrangements. He felt it was the least he could do considering all the free time he seemed to have. Dean had reluctantly let his excited husband organize everything and agreed not to ask questions.

Cas had been running around their cozy house all day. He was fixing things to make sure everything was perfect for when Dean got home at 5:30. He had swept the entire house, top to bottom. He had done the dishes and dusted their living room. All the windows had been wiped free of dirt and there was a fresh apple pie in the oven that Cas had baked from scratch. He was confidant that this was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever. The clock read 4:00. That was just enough time for Cas to take a nap so he could be energized for Dean. He set an alarm and fell fast asleep.

 _Beep beep beep_. Went Cas' alarm clock. He smacked it lazily and rubbed his eyes. Had it already been an hour? Cas groggily glanced over at his clock and sure enough it was 5:00. He rolled out of bed and changed into a nice dress shirt. It was deep sea blue. Dean had gotten it for Cas for his last birthday because Dean told him it matched his eyes. Cas smiled, remembering just how sweet his husband was. He made his way downstairs and turned the oven off. The pie had become a golden brown, just the way Dean likes it. He had just finished last minute preparations when the door handle jiggled and Dean walked through the door.

"Welcome home, honey" Cas said as he greeted Dean with a peck on the lips. Dean shrugged off his coat and hung it up. "Thanks. Mmm smells good, babe" Dean said, turning towards the kitchen and licking his lips. Cas beamed "Thank you but don't go poking around there." Dean had a playful smile on as he turned back to Cas and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean made his way upstairs to change out of his work clothes. "Dinner's at 6! Put on something nice!" Cas called to Dean as he disappeared up the stairs.

Cas hummed to himself as he lit candles around the house and turned on slow music. Dean made his way down, showered and dressed in a light pink shirt and black dress pants. Dean walked into a low lit dining room that glittered with candles. Cas stood next to their table that was covered with white bed sheet and set with their cheap dishware from the kitchen. There was a bottle of low-cost red wine on the table next to a bouquet of flowers Cas had picked from their garden. It was beautiful. Dean was taken back for a second. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean" Cas said.

"Wow, Cas" Dean said, "It's- I-" Dean sighed and smiled at Cas, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Cas smiled. He had flustered his husband with the surprise of the decor. "Have a seat, Honey" Cas said. Dean sat and Cas began to serve him. Dinner was Cheeseburgers from Dean's favourite diner with a salad Cas had prepared. Cas sat down. "Babe, this is really lovely. Thank you." Dean started but Cas rose a hand to cut him off, "Dean, it was my pleasure. I know how hard you've been working and you deserve this. I love you. I really really do. I'm sorry we couldn't afford to go out or get nicer things-" It was Dean's turn to cut him off. "Cas, don't worry. I was going to wait till tomorrow to tell you but I'm in line for a promotion. It includes a raise. But regardless, I love this. I love the effort you put in and I love you. Cas this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. This is certainly the sweetest thing anyone's done for me in a long time. Castiel, this is the most perfect, imperfect Valentine's day."

"I love you, Dean." "I love you too, Cas."


End file.
